Boil
by kissacazador
Summary: One-shot: Sam and Dean investigate a hospital following the suspicious murders of male interns, but soon are thrown into a situation that they are not ready for. *** Warning: Gross incident ***


Boil

**Summary**: Sam and Dean investigate a hospital following the suspicious murders of male interns, but soon are thrown into a situation that they are not ready for. *** Warning: Gross incident ***

Rated **T** for adult content and language.

I Do Not Own _Supernatural_, it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

**Author's Notes**: Based on a true story...names have been changed to protect the innocent…and me from lawsuits. The doctor and security guard are **real** people from a teaching hospital in California from the early 1990's, where nurses were in short supply. The patient was yours truly and the "Winchester brothers" are an ex-boyfriend and his best friend, who was pre-med and constantly yelled/mocked/harassed by the teaching doctor mentioned above.

Also, Dean is not written as a pedophile, just a horny perv. I do **NOT** condone adults having sexual relations with minors, but this is Dean we're talking about here, so I gave him a pass; thus, Dean will be out-of-character.

Boil

Sam sighed as he was following his older brother into the men's locker room at _Bayview Memorial Hospital_ in California. Both brothers changed into scrubs and 'borrow' white lab coats using fake medical ID's to investigate the suspicious murders of six white male interns over the past three years, the most recent being two days ago.

Bobby and his friend, Jacob, are helping with this mystery by posing as FBI agents on the other side of the hospital, leaving the duo to wander this area without suspicion. Upon using the EMF in the supply room, they were immediately confronted by Shirley Mack, a rather large African-American security guard.

"Dr. Dent, I found them!" She yelled into the busy hallway and moved aside when a short bald man in his forties ran into the area.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" He hollered in a drill sergeant mode. "Answer me, you fuck heads!"

"Well, uh…we've been, uh…" Sam stuttered as he glanced down to the intimating man.

"Shut the fuck up, you losers!" Dr. Dent turned to Dean, "Wipe that fucking smirk of your damn face and both of you cock suckers get into room four…now!"

"Uh, Sir, what's in room four?" Sam quietly asked.

Despite being much shorter, the doctor stepped into Sam's personal space and belted out, "Your fucking patient!"

Dean chuckled and attempted to leave but was immediately stopped by Shirley. The irritated doctor grabbed his arm, "Hey bitch, get your fat ass into room four or leave the program…it's your choice!"

"I'm not the bitch, he is." Dean pouted as he pointed to his sibling.

"Do you think this shit is funny?"

Dean nodded as the doctor slammed him against the wall, "Good. Now get your fat ass into room four." He handed the oldest Winchester a clipboard and walked toward the door, turning to the security guard, "Shirl, watch them closely and they're not allowed to leave until they cure Miss Grant."

"Of course, Dr. Dent, I won't let these two boys outta my sight." Shirley firmly replied as she motioned for the duo to follow her to the patient's room.

In the hallway Sam whispered, "Dean, what are we going to do? We can't treat a patient, you know."

"Hey, Sam, do I have a fat ass?" Dean asked as he tried to look at his own rear end.

"Dean, I'm being serious."

"C'mon, Sammy, how hard could it be?" Dean smirked, "All we hafta do is give aspirins and charge a ridiculous amount."

Before Sam could answer, Shirley motioned for them to enter room four and they soon saw an older woman with short brown hair holding a young blonde woman, who was wrapped in a big tan blanket.

"It's about time!" The woman shouted as Dean attempted to read the patient's medical chart.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean questioned.

"Well, if you were reading the chart the correct way and not upside down, then you would see that my Suzie here has been here three times in the last week to have a boil lanced." The woman barked as Sam turned the chart in Dean's hands to the correct side up.

"Alrighty then." Dean said as he cleared his throat and motioned for his brother to start.

Leaning over, Sam whispered, "Dude, I'm not doing that…you are."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, you're the oldest."

"Oh no, Sam, you're not pulling that crap on me." Dean wined.

"Fine, then we'll handle this like we always do…rock, paper, scissors."

Before they can start, Suzie let out an agonizing cry and Shirley demanded the interns get started immediately or she's calling Dr. Dent.

Both walked toward the crying patient and fumbled through the chart, annoying her mother. "Are you guys for real or what?"

"Ma'am listen…" Sam said but was interrupted.

"My name is Mrs. Grant and this is my daughter, Susan. We've been in here many times because this damn boil won't pop or anything. We've tried everything you guys have given us and it's not working. Suzie can't go to school, sleep, shower…hell, she can't even get dressed. So, I just threw this blanket on her…no shirt, bra, nothing." She took a deep breath and reached out for Sam's hand, "Please help her."

"Of course." Sam sympathetically replied. "Okay Suzie, lets gently remove this blanket."

Sam and her mother removed the blanket as Dean's eyes bug-out, prompting his brother to pull him aside. "Dude, you got to act professional."

"Seriously Sammy, how could you ignore those plump, juicy watermelons?" Dean inquired as he glanced to the patient's enormous breasts. "Man, what I wouldn't give to suck on those…yummy; she's got a great plastic surgeon."

"Oh God, you're sick and stop licking your lips." Sam replied. "And besides, they're real."

"No, no way."

"Yeah Dean, they're real."

Suzie let out another cry, as both ran to her side. Sam attempted to lift her arm, but she shrieked in pain.

"Dean, take off your belt and tie her hands to you." The young Winchester demanded, "Now Suzie, we're gonna slowly lift up your arms to the top of your head and Dean is going to belt you to his hands and you will not be able to put them down. I know its going to be incredibly painful but I need to see your boil. I promise you'll feel better in no time, okay?"

Sam and her mother slowly lifted her arm and belted them to Dean, who scrunched his face when he saw the golf ball size of her boil. "Oh man, that's fugly."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, "That's not helping."

Putting on a fresh pair of latex gloves, Sam examined the massive boil and attempted to pop the head. Other than oily clear puss and the girl screaming, nothing else was happening besides his brother smirking and looking at the breasts.

Shirley motioned for him to use the instrument tray that was set up and Sam found a small needle to prick the boil, but still nothing. He then picked up something that resembled small pliers and knew this was going to be messy, thus making him put a mask on.

The young girl had fear in her eyes as Sam calmly explained he was going to squeeze the head of the boil, "See, it has a yellowish/whitish point and I feel it's going to pop and let all that crap out then you'll instantly feel better, but Dean's going to hold tight so you need to sit still."

"Mrs. Grant, I'll need you to help hold her down as well." Sam stated as he took a hold of the boil and squeezed it with all his might. Sam knows exactly how the young girl feels, as he had one too. Jess managed to lance it and it felt better immediately.

Suzie let out a blood-curling scream into his ear but Sam pressed harder thus making her yell as if she was being murdered. This went on for several minutes and all four people are sweating profusely.

Just as he was about to give up, Sam noticed the massive boil move and he squeezed harder. The boil soon busted open with yellow and white puss squirting everywhere…it's on the wall; the floor; the mother's sleeve; some shoots into Dean's mouth; most was on Sam's lab coat.

He continued as it keeps flooding the room, even making Shirley leave. Sam was shaking, thus dropping the instrument as Suzie kept screaming. He took the boil with his gloved-fingers and kept squeezing until nothing else came out.

Thinking its empty, Sam gave it one last squeeze and it squirted into his left eye, "I've been hit! I've been hit!" without delay, he rinsed out at the emergency sink for contamination. Several minutes later, he returned with fresh gloves, mask and goggles.

Taking a pair of tweezers, Dr. Sam pinched the remainder of the boil, which was now mostly leaking an oily substance. Suzie had somewhat calmed but his horny brother kept looking at her breasts.

Finally, it stopped and Sam gave it one last push, noticing something. Using the tweezers, he pulled out a long, black curly arm pit hair. He carefully pulled it out by the root as blood spills out, thus making him squeeze again and finally cleaned it out with peroxide.

Mrs. Grant was amazed by what she saw, or what she didn't see. There was no more boil; no blood; no more screaming or tears. She jumped up and gave the young intern a big hug, thanking him.

"Uh, can I get dressed now…I'm cold?" Suzie asked, looking up at Dean.

"Yeah, I can see you're cold but maybe we should just stay like this until we know for sure it's gone." Dean replied while watching her hard nipples.

"Dean…it's gone, so our patient can get dressed now." Sam firmly stated while giving him that bitch look.

Sam untied Suzie and handed her a pair of scrubs as he made notes in her chart, leaving Dean to laugh.

"Dude, you're not a real intern so whatcha writing?" Dean inquired while still gazing at Suzie.

"Jeez Dean, you are acting like a pervert." Sam remarked as he continued writing, "And according to her chart here, she's only seventeen."

Shirley came back in the room to congratulate Sam and told him Dr. Dent will be in shortly.

"Dean, what do you think?" Sam asked, "Where do we go from here?"

After a few minutes of intense thinking, Dean answered, "If I'm not mistaking, I think California is a place where a seventeen year old is considered an adult and it can't be considered statutory rape. So, I think I'll ask her out for tonight."

"Damn Dean, I was asking about the case. You know the dead interns…the reason why we're here in the first place." Sam huffed, "You are incredibly sick, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe, but I can't stop looking at those juicy titties and I just wanna suck them til my mouth falls asleep."

"Good grief, you are totally perverted and cannot believe we're even related!" Sam barked.

Mrs. Grant pulled Sam off to the side, "I must tell you that you are going to be an incredible doctor someday and would love for meet my oldest daughter, Agatha."

"Yeah, sure, that'll be nice." Sam embarrassingly remarked.

"Good, let's go." Mrs. Grant excitingly said as she was pulling the young man out of this room, "She's in the lobby."

Dean managed to ask Suzie out and she accepted with a big smile, "I can't believe someone as hot as you wanna be seen with _boil girl_. Aren't ya embarrassed?"

"Aww, hell no." Dean sickly replied, "You don't ever hafta be embarrassed around me…and uh, I'm gonna hafta look at that boil again tonight, so no bra, okay?"

The door slammed open with Dr. Dent standing there, "Jesus Christ, what did you dickheads do in here…scrambled a dozen eggs?"

"No, they helped me and I feel so much better." Suzie promptly answered, as the doctor gave her a quick check-up.

"Looks good, fat ass, now get this fucking place cleaned up!" Dr. Dent barked to Dean, who mumbled, "My ass ain't fat."

Meanwhile, Sam was introduced to the beautiful Agatha and made plans for a dinner date later, much to the delight of her mother. When he returned to room four, Dean was on the floor scrubbing as Dr. Dent was yelling at him. The youngest Winchester cannot help but laugh and left the room unnoticed to make a phone call.

"Hey Bobby, what have you found out?" Sam asked the gruff hunter on the other line and then listened more. "That's good, so we'll meet up with you guys some other time then and thanks."

Mrs. Grant escorted her lovely daughters to the exit, waving to Sam and thanking him. Dr. Dent departed the room as does the security guard, thus leaving Dean to finish the cleaning.

"Dean, I just spoke with Bobby and the case is over, so he and Jacob are heading back home."

Standing up, "Thank god, coz my back hurts from cleaning up this shit and I'm never eating eggs again."

"Yeah, that was pretty gross and it smelled awful too." Sam remarked, "And my eye still stings, probably will for days."

"Hell, that's nothing, since I swallowed that shit."

"What did it taste like?"

"Salty…bitter moldy salt." Dean stated.

Sam chuckled, "Ewww."

"So, what was killing the male interns?" Dean inquired.

"It was the ghost of a nurse who had been in affair with an intern and he dumped her to marry a patient of his. They argued and she was killed so he had a friend, who was also an intern, help him hide the body. According to a police report Bobby just found in some old records downstairs, those guys buried her outside, near the parking garage. Bobby and Jacob dug her up and burned the bones already."

"Lets get the hell out of here, Sammy, before that little prick comes back to yell at me." Dean advised, "Or worse, gives us another patient."

"Yeah, you're right; c'mon, fat ass." Sam playfully addressed his older brother.

"Dude, I don't have a fat ass, so knock it off, bitch." Dean warned.

"Keep telling yourself that," Sam paused, "jerk."

The End


End file.
